If the Rookie was truely a Spartan
by XGlacierskyx
Summary: Noble Six isn't dead. She was just MIA or in hiding. When the Rookie fell from New Monbasa there were three things she didn't let anyone know. That she was a girl. Two that she was a Spartan true to the word and meaning of it. Three, Six is back and she's ticked. Time to lock and load. There is Covanent to kill. (Rewritten version).
1. Chapter 1 Notes

**A/N: Okay I thought I was done with this story because I thought it wasn't going anywhere. I read over it and was over doing it because my story line kept falling apart when ever I tried to fix it. Then I got a PM from ScarletRavenwood challenging me to continue it. So I thought what the heck I'll do it but change the story line a little. Six is still going to be who she was and stay the same. But I wanted to know who from Noble team do you think she would end up with because I needed to know what was going to happen. So I decided to rewrite it. And I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

Corrie groaned her head hurt she had fought off the covenant all day, they had pushed her against a cryogenic lookout building. She had placed Emile's body in one of the pods. If there was a chance to revive her friend she had to defend this building with her life.

Pulling the trigger over again and again to save her life was really tiring her out. She lost her helmet before fighting elite's, grunts and brutes. Man of all times she wished she had someone to have her back, no one was there to help her, hair of dark reddish-brown flew wild along with all the dust against her face and in the wind.

A suicidal grunt rushed at her but it was long bead before the grenades it carried could hurt her. Three elites came at her two from in front one from behind the one from behind. It grabbed he in a head lock the two from the front stabbed her in the stomach with an energy sword, and then they threw her against a wall.

She screamed in pain they came back at her attacking her again and again one of them stabbed her through the left leg she wouldn't be able to walk properly again on that leg without a proper attached brace to get her moving. Another suicidal grunt rushed at her but the elites killed him first as his body lurched forward the grenades stuck to the building behind Corrie.

It half collapsed burying Corrie underneath it. The elites thought she had died in the collapse they were wrong. She breathed only just but she was very much alive and she was still fighting back.

42 hours later

Jun and Dr Halsey landed outside the lookout station it had crumbled and there was no sight of covenant or Six for that matter.

"Are you sure she is here?" Halsey asked

"Positive ma'am her locater says she is twenty meters away so we better get the marines to start digging" he said trying to keep his cool.

Corrie couldn't be dead he wouldn't lose her not like the rest of the team; their deaths had been a mistake something that shouldn't have happened he promised Carter that he would look after her before he crashed the pelican into the scarab.

The marines fell out looking awed at the hundreds of dead covenant bodies that littered the area "Dr could you please get the medical gear ready? I am not leaving until we find her or her body no matter what condition she is in I want to see her" Jun requested.

"Sir we found something!" one of the marines called out.

It was her pistol attached to it was her arm. It moved and a few of the rocks fell from the rubble of the building.

"She is still alive down there so get her out" he ordered.

It took two hours to finally get her out when they did she was unconscious without a helmet and was hardly breathing.

The marines lifted her onto a crib gently she moaned. Dr Halsey almost had a heart attack when she saw Corrie's condition ordering everyone to stay away from the bench where she was working to keep her stable acting like a protective soldier she was fiercer than a covenant hunter that was completely off her rocker.

"Jun…. Emile's….. In the cryogenic pods….. Get him you …..Can help him!" Corrie managed to say.

Jun got a bunch of men and searched the area; they were going to give up and think Corrie must have imagined it, until they found him in the only standing part of the building they loaded it in the pelican.

Jun told the pilot to take off and use the Cole protocol to get to Earth then helped the doctor remove Six's armour underneath she was wearing her grey jumpsuit and her hair was a complete mess from the dust in it her scar above her left eyebrow had reopened.

Her eyes flickered trying to wake up but she failed. Jun almost screamed with excitement that she was responding.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"Internal and external bleeding, dehydration, lack of energy, battle wounds reopened from fighting, her left leg is going to have to have a special brace on it if she wants to run and walk again, burns and hyperthermia it's a wonder she is still alive after what happened and the ones I listed are just the minor things that she has suffered."

One of the marines whistled low he apparently had being listening. Jun saw Doctor Halsey flinch at this after she shot him a deadly glare.

"Well, this is the best condition I can get her in for now, with this equipment being backdated as it is. We need to get her straight to a medical facility straight away"

"Hang in there Six" he whispered to her as he sat next to her crib.

"I always will" he turned as he heard her whisper back. She was probably delusional thinking he was with the others he smiled at this,

"Good girl now go to sleep" he grabbed her hand it was covered from the shoulder in bandages to stop the blood from coming out and then fell asleep.

Archangel Hospital Bay Cairo Station Earth

23 may 2552 18:30 Hours

A few days later after I woke from a hospital bed my head hurt even worse than ever. I couldn't get back up I saw Jun and Dr Halsey talking to each other at my bedside.

This is something I couldn't believe they were having an real conversation and no knives and guns were involved. I saw another man enter I did not know him but saw he was a doctor. He told them to leave saying that visiting hours were over.

Now I know I am crazy, or I am dead no one would visit me in a hospital I knew that for certain. They didn't even notice I was awake, Jun argued with the man but obviously the man said something that got him to leave without further conflict everything went blurry, I guess the medicine knocked me out.

A few hours later someone came in but they were limping. I woke up from the noise it was a tall strong man I was going to scream, he saw me sit up and looked at me.

Emile was sitting there, curly blond hair and hazel green eyes and face that had scars in it that were recent. He also had bandages across him stomach and chest from the energy sword blows.

"Hey Six does this mean I owe you again?" I laughed, then I stopped tears were rolling down my eyes.

"This is wrong! I shouldn't be alive! I should be dead!" I felt the tears come down harder.

"Six none of this was your fault, you can't blame yourself" He said.

"But it is… Carter and the scarab. Kat with the sniper that I should have killed harder…. Jorge even was my fault… I should have stayed behind" I cried I hated myself why didn't he hate me.

"Never say that! Corrie thanks to you I am alive and Jun came back and didn't leave me to die. We gave Earth a chance to survive"

"I just wonder whether it was worth all we lost" I said looking out the window to the stars outside.

The tears came but I made sure no one was watching so no one knew this girl who had let herself see her friends die, fought for the last stand in Reach, was often called Lone Wolf for her skills, as well as a Hyper Lethal Vector who was supposed to have no emotion. She was afraid after all because she could be seen crying because she was scared.


	3. Chapter 3 A few years later

Corrie lay against the comms, sleeping off thoughts. People she once knew always called her Six, others called her Corrie or Corriana on special occasions only unless she trusted them above anything. That was before Reach had fallen to the Covenant. She told no one her name or anything about her and that was the way she planned to keep it.

She had just come back from a drop in New Mombasa, her trip had almost been as crazy as her first day on Reach, as a part of Noble team, of course she had more time to herself here, than she did on the glassed planet but she still missed all of her teams natural talented gifts even the ones that made her completely nuts! Like Emile with his ability to be annoying

Her ODST captain had been changed from Gunny sergeant Eddie Buck to Commandeer Veronica Dare. Then they were supposed to take out a heli-carrier that posed a major threat but instead the course had been changed by the new captain, landing her twenty feet off the ground tangled in power lines all for an AI.

And on top of that instead of the AI they had found an alien which had all the information inside its head. Then she had to bring it back to the drop-station and now it was hanging around her like it was her new best friend and was the only one to realise she wasn't a man, because he had seen her face by mistake.

"Rookie, hey wake up!" that would be Romeo tapping on her helmet.

As if she didn't have enough to worry about with this being her cover, Romeo had snuck up on her when Corrie was looking at a holographic picture of Carter hugging her.

Romeo wolf-whistled at the photo "who is the pretty woman?" Romeo asked. She just shook her head as if to say shut up before I make you.

"Oh, sorry, did she die?" Corrie shook her head again; she was getting madder he had called her pretty. "Well then, if you introduce me to her I guarantee she won't be yours anymore" Romeo laughed.

"Oh yeah we also have an incoming pelican apparently they want you down in the hangar" and took off before she could slap him. Corrie felt her blood begin to boil.

"So who are our guests?" Buck asked Veronica over by the com controls.

"Two Spartans, coming to make a general inspection and then they get to tag along on a drop" She said. Corrie focused on what they were saying "and they were kind enough to send a message" Dare said leaning over the screen.

"What's it say?" Dutch asked from down near the ammo station.

"It is from an AI called Auntie Dot it says. 'All pretty girls who happen go by the name of Noble Six and can sing, get your ass to the hangar bay signed no. Four and Three' they do sound nice" Veronica said sarcastically.

Corrie jumped up and bolted straight to the hanger bay.

"What is with him?" Veronica asked

"Don't know. Don't care. Let's find out" Mickey responded running after the rookie.

Corrie ran straight to the hanger dropping her helmet on the ground along the way and her long brown hair flew along behind her. The pelican had already landed by the time she got there, she saw two familiar people outside one with a skull helmet on his head and the other had a sniper rifle attached to his back they were talking and hadn't seen her come bursting in.

She snuck up quietly behind Emile. Jun saw her and smiled.

"Hey? Emile, man"

"Yeah what!?" He responded.

"Officer on deck" he screamed Emile saluted turning to face Corrie.

"Sir!" he saw her and if she could see his face, she knew he was smiling, "holy crap! Please never do that again! Don't do that ever! Hello Six" he said lifting her two feet off the ground, hugging her and nearly crushing her.

"Emile I can't… I can't breathe... Emile put me down!" she screamed he did and then Jun did the same thing.

Veronica and Buck as well as Mickey entered the hanger. Dutch and Romeo stopped them, before they could be seen by the two Spartans and the Rookie. Only the Rookie wasn't who they were expected to see with the Spartans being hugged, laughed and talked at.

"Is that the rookie? Hey rookie over here? What are you doing hugging a Spartan?" The group stopped and looked over to where the call came from.

All their mouth dropped the Rookie was a girl! A girl that happened to be the Rookie all the time!

"Who the hell is that?" they heard Veronica say. Buck turned and saw her mouth dropped, the Rookie heard them turned and approached them.

"Hi guys umm…. Here is where things stop making sense" she said awkwardly.

"Six who the hell are they?" Jun asked.

"Who the hell are you? And Six? What kind of name is that? Wait how do you know these guys? And why are you a girl? We all thought you were a guy? Hello? Rookie, are you in there?" They all kept asking questions

"Shut up everyone! Ok long story short, my name Noble Six. I served on planet Reach with a team called Noble henceforth the name, which is how I know these two idiots they were on my team as well. When Reach fell and we left, I ditched Spartan services and became a ODST soldier, that is how I survived in New Mombasa alone, which is why Dare said I knew my stuff in fighting covenant and what is even worse from everyone no one knew I was a freaking girl! So I am really not in the mood for this. Okay everyone got that?" She said impatiently.

Staring at the two Spartans, she kept her fierce glare pinned on them.

"Why are you mad at us? What did we do?" Emile said innocently.

"I was waiting for one of you to say something that would make me have to kill you both for being complete idiots" she looked even smaller now because she wasn't wearing her MJOLINER armour on but just as intimidating.

"Ok, ok if you are going to kill us I am going to ask, first, you're being called rookie? Come on Six I know this is a joke right? We both saw what you did in Reach when in lone wolf mode. And I kept thinking I was a badass until I meet you. I think I will like calling you Rookie though" Emile said laughing. Corrie lost it. She tackled him faster to the floor than he could talk.

"Don't ever call me rookie if you want to live!" she snarled at him her leg was on his stomach and her hands were around his shoulders she had he pinned to the ground.

The others stared at the standing Spartan "You get used to it after a while. Trust me, she can do worse to him than that and don't ever tick her off it is scary as hell" He said.

"Okay you two need to stop now! Six! Emile! Off the ground" He pleaded.

Corrie looked up and arched an eyebrow "What?" He asked

"You called me Six" She said bluntly

"Sorry I-"

"No it's just no one has since Reach" She answered.

"Come on Six, there is something I think you need to see" Jun said leaving the ODST team very confused..

She raised an eyebrow then followed him into the pelican. "She won't be happy when she sees this. Not by a long shot"

"Why?" Mickey asked

"Wait for it" he held up three fingers. "Three… two …one!" Nothing happened "maybe I was wrong she didn-" a yell came from the pelican

"What the hell! I though you knew I was never ever going back! What is that doing on board!" Jun came out running from the ship.

"Run Emile she is ticked! Really ticked" he yelled out came the Rookie running after him.


	4. Chapter 4 Past Memory

_Jun entered Corrie's room and saw the test on the bed while she was standing by a window, wearing the plainest military clothes she had, grey shirt with lack pants. He had brought her some food, she had started eating and drinking a lot of water. What's worse is she had been sick early morning and they had no clue what from. Dr Halsey had seen her earlier and given her a medical test, to what he had no clue. He picked up the box from the test sighing._

_"I should have guessed" He mumbled. he heard a sob and saw her crying._

_"Six?" He questioned._

_She turned with tears going down her face. "This shouldn't be happening. I...don't know what to do!" She cried._

_Jun checked the test and it read positive._

_"But who...?" He questioned looking down at the Spartan with her being a head shorter than him._

_"Who do you think...I ... I don't know what to do" He started hugging her softly placing his head over hers while she cried into his chest. He placed a hand on her cheek cupping her face,_

_"Listen to me, you can do this, if it survived Reach it can survive you." He started rubbing her stomach._

_"If ONI find out that I'm... they'll take them away I can't lost another piece of the team. Spartans can't have a life like that, they'll take you away from me because they don't want it to happen again" He felt her shudder and shake._

_"Corriana, listen to me. Everyone will help, I'll speak to Emile and Dr Halsey. You'll be great and besides he'd be proud of you. I'm proud of this" He kissed her cheek, while rubbing her stomach._

_She nodded chucking out the test while wiping away tears. "Okay" She agreed._

* * *

_Nine months later, exactly on time and in the middle of the night Jun and Emile were pacing around the hospital ward. "Reckon it'll be a boy or a girl?" He asked._

_"Boy defiantly" Emile said._

_"Why you do say that?" Jun questioned him._

_"Simple. They came on time, and if it's a girl it would have been late," Emile said. Jun chuckled amused._

_"Of course it would" He agreed._

_Dr Halsey came out with a sad look in her eyes, Emile stopped pacing anxious. They looked at her waiting for an answer. "So is it a boy or girl?" They questioned._

_"You'll have to follow me. Corriana can't know what happened just yet, it won't do her any good" Was all she said, she led them into the nursery where Emile saw Corrie sleeping on the bed exhausted, her hair was a tangled mess._

_"Passed right out after she went through it. Just give her a few hours and she will be fine. Until she finds out about the child" Halsey said noticing his gaze._

_"Did something happen to the baby?" Jun concerned asked._

_Halsey led them to the back of the nursery, inside the cradle cot was a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "It's a girl?" Emile was astounded._

_"Yes and there is bad news and good news." Halsey started._

_"Then what's the bad news?" Emile started cooing at the small child who's eyes opened._

_They were a deep blue inherited from the Augmentations and apparently genetics, she had tiny shade's of black hair pulling though her small head, only way they could tell it belonged to Noble Six was that the baby had her smile and nose. The baby was tiny, it giggled or gaggled, Emile didn't know which as it reached a small chubby fist out to Emile's hand who picked up the small bundle smiling at her. _

_"Corriana asked to name her Sara Katherine, after a friend" Halsey beamed at them. _

_She went to the clipboard typing in a few notes. "The bad news, is that Corrie will have to be grounded for a few months until she can fully recover, of course with the children she will raise them not ONI. Also the good news is..." Halsey walked a few steps pulling away a small sheet on the far side of the room, it revealed another small cot with a baby inside wrapped in a blue sheet._

_ "I believe you are yet to meet Corriana's other child. This is and I am in agreement, Jorge"_

* * *

_Emile held Sara who slept tightly, while Corriana was fussing over Jorge's crib. They were in Six's new apartment on board one of the space stations and painting a nursery drawing on the walls. He agreed to help because Corriana wanted something resembling an animal on the wall, being the artist she knew he was, she had agreed to leaving it up to him to decide._

_"Argh! I swear to god how the hell do normal people do this?" She started cursing the wooden crib she bought._

_Emile laughed when Sara gargled at her mother. "Oi shortie! You wait until you have kids!" Corriana said pointing a screw driver at the baby as if to point a finger. _

_Jun came in laughing they all knew the kid couldn't understand them but it was good to see Six getting her sense of humour back. _

_"Hmm..." Corriana thought deeply while Jun got a brush painting the walls a nice pale yellow color._

_ He and Emile were being shipped out to help on Earth and Corriana was being sat on a desk job after giving birth until the kids were old enough that she could go out and fight again. It was driving her crazy at the thought of it as it already was._

_"That can't be good" Emile joked. _

_"I think I want a dog" Corrie said making them laugh. "What? I'm serious, I want a dog"_


	5. Chapter 5 reminder

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in ages but I am here to tell you all my stories are currently on halt. I am figuring a few things out and hope to be back In June at the least sorry if it's a long time to wait but I will be back soon. If you want to ask any questions do not hesitate to leave a review or PM my account.

Glacier

PS Thanks for being patient


End file.
